


Ice Ice Baby

by BananaChef



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Episode: s01e08 Ice (X-Files), F/M, Fluff, Foreplay, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, POV Dana Scully, POV Fox Mulder, POV Third Person Limited, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Title from a Vanilla Ice Song, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex, and don't have sex while there's parasitic worms infecting people right and left, and i'm really really sorry for that, definitely ooc but yk what i just don't care, don't look at me, don't stand on boxes just because there's a height difference, horny scully rights everybody, in fact i've only increased my bullshit, in the form of a parasitic worm examination, no i have not stopped with my bullshit, probably a little ooc but honestly they need some ooc-juice to get anything done LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaChef/pseuds/BananaChef
Summary: Scully couldn’t have been more wrong. One second, Mulder’s eyes were heavy on hers, the next, hers were closed because there wasn’t a single sliver of space between the two of them.Mulder was about to start the examination when her hands reached up to her back and undid the clasp of her bra before sliding it off and tossing it to the floor with her other clothes.Scully shivered a little when the pads of his fingers brushed against her neck, pushing her hair to the side. His lips met the skin of her neck just above the neckline of her shirt, and she gasped again.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this was just going to be their argument and the Tag Your Porn scene, but then I remembered that they had a, like, Moment before they went into their rooms. So, I did a no-context poll and the number 3 won; thus, three chapters instead of two.

Scully hadn’t been so stressed than the weeks before her final exams in med school, where she’d spend so much time studying that she’d accidentally forgo a meal. It was the reason she had schedules for herself now—a routine she always tried to follow. She didn’t have any of that in the overheating arctic base she’d traveled to not even a week ago with Mulder. Scully hadn’t given herself a moment’s rest since the group had arrived, afraid that she’d lose herself if she just stood around with nothing to occupy her mind. She found herself in the isolated containment room the group had stored the bodies in, checking them over as she tried to ignore the slight shake in her hands. She didn’t hear Mulder’s footsteps, and that was how she knew she needed sleep.

“I’m just, uh...” Scully started, but her mind was fuzzy with fatigue for an awkward moment before she found the words she was looking for. “Double-checking. Making sure I didn’t miss anything.”

Her eyes felt so heavy as she looked up at Mulder, but she knew that even if she was curled up with his warmth around her that she still wouldn’t have been able to sleep. “Just some sleep, right?” he said, stepping around the bodies carefully.

Scully snorted softly and stood up, flashlight in hand. “Sleep. I’m so tired I _can’t_ sleep.” She walked around him toward the exit, facing him when he responded.

“Well, we’re all wired and hypersensitive,” Mulder said, and maybe if that hadn’t been true Scully would’ve understood what he was actually saying instead of misinterpreting his words, but that wasn’t the case. “It’ll be good to get a fresh start in the morning.”

 _Worms. Parasitic worms that survive in an ammonia-based environment and sub-zero temperatures._ “Mulder, I don’t want to waste a second trying to find a way to kill this thing.”

She started walking towards the door but stopped cold and turned around when he told her, “I don’t know if we should kill it.” _God, tell me he’s not serious._ “This area of the ice sheet is formed over a meteor crater. The worm lives in ammonia; it survives in sub-zero temperatures. Theorists in alternative life designs believe in ammonia-supported life systems on planets with freezing temperatures—”

“ _No._ ” _No, no, no..._

“The meteor that crashed here a quarter-of-a-million years ago may have carried that type of life to Earth.” How could he be so arrogant? So—so pig-headed as to not see that letting them live meant leaving other people to die? Yes, studying them could help, but at what cost?

“Mulder, that pilot developed surface symptoms within a few minutes,” Scully started, pointing to Bear’s body, which was wrapped up in a body bag like some stranger, as if they hadn’t watched him die during the makeshift removal procedure. “Within a few hours, that parasite had total control. What would happen if this got into the population?” She shook her head, stepping away from his anger and his head and the insatiable want to shove him against the wall and make him _see._ “A city the size of New York could be infected within a few days.”

“ _Exactly_ ,” Mulder emphasized, stepping into her field of view, “But what do we know about it? This organism might be lying dormant in another crater!”

Scully looked at him, jaw tight with frustration. “Mulder, if we don’t kill it now, we run the risk of becoming Richter and Cambell with guns to our heads.”

“But if we _do_ kill it now, we may never know how to stop it—or anything like it—in the future.” He was set in his opinion as she was in hers; there would be no convincing him, but she couldn’t give up, either.

“Future?! Mulder, how can you talk about the future?! Right now, we’re stuck in an arctic facility with parasitic worms that can kill within a few _hours._ Which of us could be infected already? We could all die here, and you’re talking about the fucking future?! Do you realize that we might not even make it out alive?”

“The right to destroy organisms isn’t ours, Scully. We don’t get to choose what happens to them. The best we can do is study them—try to see how they function. We should be studying how it affected them!” He gestured towards the bodies, chest heaving.

“So you’re not even going to wonder about Bear posing a biological hazard?” He was being stupid and reckless and—

“Damn it, Scully! I know this situation is shit but what choice do we have?” Mulder looked away and stepped back, raking a hand through his hair. “Sometimes we have to sacrifice things for the good of the world.”

“Sacrifice? Sacrificing not only evidence but people is alright with you? I guess I should just lay down my life because you’re right, Mulder, wanting to make sure my family sees me again doesn’t fucking matter.” She turned away from him and fled down the corridor.

“Scully, Scully, Scully...” he murmured, voice wracked with regret. “I’m sorry...that’s not—”

“No, don’t...I don’t...” She sighed, trying to hold her tears back. “I’m scared, Mulder. We’re all scared. I can’t afford to think about the future when I might not _have_ a future. If— _when_ —we find a way to kill them, those worms are buried a quarter-of-a-million years down in the ice. Just...let them stay there.”

“But what if—if, a quarter of a million years from now, they end up on the surface and us not taking the chance to study them means people die?”

Scully turned around to face him, suddenly very close. “And what if they never do? What if the worst-case scenario doesn’t happen? We’re not—we’re not the people to study this, Mulder, and it’s not the time nor the place.”

“How do you know that, Scully? What if there _is_ no other time to study them?” Mulder’s gaze was fierce and fiery as he made eye contact, refusing to back down. 

Scully almost felt as if she couldn’t look away. “Our priority has to be containing this,” she replied, harsher than she intended, forcing herself to avert her eyes from her partner and step away before continuing down the hallway. She heard his footsteps echo as he followed her.

“How do you know this can be contained?” he pressed, angry again, and Scully snapped as she pulled off her coat.

“It can!” she shouted, turning to face him. “Through extermination! We should take the bodies outside and incinerate them, worms and all!” She thought he was going to come up with some sort of counter-argument to her suggestion that she’d then rebuttal, even though what she wanted was to end the conversation and take a cold shower to wash off the sticky sweat that was accumulating on her body.

Scully couldn’t have been more wrong. One second, Mulder’s eyes were heavy on hers, the next, hers were closed because there wasn’t a single sliver of space between the two of them. His lips were cracked and dry on hers, but it didn’t matter because her body was suddenly wired, as if their kiss had turned on a switch in her body, directing her on how to expend the pent-up energy she had inside. Scully couldn’t help the moan that slipped out when he pulled away to gauge her reaction, and she found herself gripping his shirt in her hands, standing on her toes to chase his lips.

Their coats were discarded somewhere on the floor of the storage room without care, too consumed with lust. Mulder’s hands slotted into place on her waist, pulling her against his body as their lips refused to disconnect for more than a moment before rejoining, as if connected by desire-based magnets. He walked Scully backward until they reached some boxes pushed against the wall, his hands bunching her plaid shirt up. She moved to pull away so that they could move the boxes, but Mulder pulled her back, their fronts pressed together as they breathed heavily. She could feel him tenting his pants, but before she could have any ideas concerning that, he bent his knees and hauled her onto the boxes, which miraculously were the heavy-duty plastic kind.

On top of the boxes, Scully was a couple of inches taller, which thrilled her. She exhaled shakily, somewhat afraid of the boxes toppling over, but Mulder’s hands grounded her. Wordlessly, he knelt down on the ground and reached up to the waistband of her pants, gazing into her eyes the whole time. “Please,” she said, voice breaking, and he hooked his fingers under the elastic of both her pants and her underwear, yanking them down. He fumbled with her shoes and socks in his haste, but, eventually, she was naked from the waist down, her flannel overshirt just barely reaching her thighs.

Scully’s eyes were wide as he leaned close to her, hooking one of her legs over his shoulder as his hands came around to support her from behind. She let her upper back fall against the wall as Mulder’s face disappeared underneath the flannel, and then his tongue was hot and wet against her oversensitive skin, his nose bumping her clit. She gasped, one hand finding purchase in his hair, the other splayed against the wall for balance.

“Mulder...” Scully moaned, dragging out the last syllable of his name as he unwound her like a line of thread on a spool with only the deftness of his tongue.

He gave an answering groan that seemed to reverberate throughout her body as if relayed through her nerves and their synapses in slow motion. Mulder suddenly sucked her clit into his mouth and she cried out, her fingers tightening in his hair, her back arching and her heel digging into his back. Scully _needed_ this—needed the release he was bringing to her on his knees with a singular focus like he was worshipping a goddess. She let her head fall back against the concrete as her eyes fluttered shut, little gasps escaping in a constant litany while she clenched around nothing, suddenly aware of how empty she felt.

“Please, Mulder, please,” Scully gasped out, nudging his head forward as her hips undulated minutely, restrained by his iron grasp. It was so unlike her to beg for release, but she was desperate and so, _so_ wet, and so close to coming. She also had nothing to lose; they could both very well find out that they were living the end of their lives, and as far as she was concerned, this wasn’t such a bad way to have one last hurrah. _No shame,_ Scully thought.

Mulder complied with her plea without a comment: he removed one of his hands from where he’d been gripping her waist, wrapping his other arm around her to ensure her safety, and brought his fingers to her sex. He wasted no time before plunging his fingers inside her and crooking them just so, wringing a gasp and an arch of her back out of her. Mulder promptly sucked her clit into his mouth and ended her exquisite torture. Scully was half-sure that, in her delirious orgasmic state, she sobbed out his name as she came, but the thought was there and gone as she found herself sitting in Mulder’s lap, who was sitting on the floor, vaguely aware of him having caught her when her legs turned to jelly.

She buried her face in his sweater, face flushing in embarrassment. “I’m sorry—”

“What for?” he asked, and her heart ached intensely at the worry in his voice. “Do you regret it?”

“No! No, I just... Um.” Scully swallowed, willing her brain to straighten itself out. “I didn’t intend for it to be so one-sided. Not that either of us left much space for thinking, but...” She let out a loud yawn and let her body mold against Mulder’s. “I don’t want to leave you wanting.”

“You haven’t,” he assured her, tenderly rubbing her back. “You aren’t.”

“Good.”


	2. Chapter 2

Mulder shared a lingering look with Scully, pursing his lips and nodding at her. There was so much to say, now, but it wasn’t the time. He didn’t know if they ever would have the time to say what needed to be said—establish rules and draw lines and admit feelings—but it wasn’t the time. So he opened the door to the room he was staying in—and promptly went back to the doorway at the sound of Scully’s voice.

“Good night, Mulder.” She sounded apprehensive, and he wanted to rub away the little crease on her forehead, but he stayed at the doorway.

“Good night, Scully.” _I love you,_ he thought, unbidden. It nearly made him trip as he closed the door and walked over to the bed, stepping over his bags. _I can’t. It’s not possible._ But his arguments were weak and his resolve weaker. _I love her. I love Scully. Fuck._

* * *

He was startled awake by the sound of someone knocking on his door. Mulder wiped his hand over his face and sighed. “Who is it?” he asked, pulling on the shirt he must’ve discarded in a daze before heading off to sleep.

“It’s me, Mulder,” came Scully’s shaky reply.

“Is something wrong?” he asked, his brows furrowing as he walked over and opened the door.

Scully stood just outside, her arms wrapped tightly around herself as if that was all that was holding her together. “Yeah, um. I need—I wanted—” She broke off with a self-deprecating scoff, shaking her head. “I need you to check me.”

“Scully, there’s nothing we can do if you’re infected. It’s not a foolproof w—”

“ _Please,_ ” she begged, looking up at him with tears in her eyes. “I can’t—I can’t sleep, and—and I _need_ you to check me, Mulder.” A tear slipped down her cheek and she looked away, reaching up to wipe it away, but before her hand made it to her face, his was already there, cupping her cheek and tenderly wiping it away with his thumb.

“Okay,” he replied softly, stepping back to allow Scully into the room. She nodded repetitively and exhaled before stepping inside, still dressed in her clothes from earlier. Mulder swallowed, pushing away the memories from the storage room and gently closing the door. He shoved his bags into a corner and turned to face Scully. “I think it would be best to do another full analysis of my skin to—to make sure DaSilva didn’t miss something in the preliminary examination.” Scully’s voice was shaking, and she wouldn’t meet his eyes.

“Dana.” She looked up at him with a sharp inhale, more tears glistening in her eyes. “Come here,” he told her, sure to keep his voice calm and his mind collected. She obeyed, walking over until it strained his neck a little to look down at her. “It’s going to be okay.”

“Mulder, how do you—” He stopped her by pressing the pads of his fingers to her lips, his other hand going to her arm.

“I need you to undress.” Scully nodded and touched the tip of her tongue to her upper lip like she was steeling herself for it. “May I?” Mulder dared to ask, moving his hand on her arm to the buttons of her white flannel overshirt.

She nodded again and he slowly unbuttoned it, aware of her wandering gaze along his chest and face; he pushed the shirt off Scully’s shoulders and along her arms, tossing it to the floor. She abruptly pulled her undershirt over her head and tossed it onto her overshirt, turning around so that her back was facing him. Mulder was about to start the examination when her hands reached up to her back and undid the clasp of her bra before sliding it off and tossing it to the floor with her other clothes. Breath caught in his throat, he watched silently as Scully pulled down her pants and underwear together, now fully naked in front of him for the first time. Mulder was beginning to suspect that she wanted more comfort than just the exam.

He swallowed and tentatively reached out to Scully, dutifully prodding her upper back to locate the presence of one of the worms. His hands descended parallel to her spine, finding no trace of the parasite, and skimmed the sides of her thighs as he knelt down. Mulder examined her legs efficiently, not trusting himself to speak unless he had to. “Turn around, please,” he told Scully, his voice hoarse like he knew it would be, and she did. He dared to look up at her and quickly trained his gaze on her shins, stifling a groan. Finishing the exam would be difficult.

Mulder steeled himself with a calming inhale and exhale before examining the front of Scully’s legs, ascending from her shins to her thighs to her abdomen (skipping her sex, where his mouth had been mere hours before, his brain unhelpfully supplied), prodding to reveal the possible existence of a worm. He ascended further, standing up again, and studiously avoided looking her in the face, skipping over her breasts to attend to each of her arms. When Mulder finished, he took a step back, swallowing thickly. “What’s the verdict?” Scully asked, and he finally met her gaze again.

“Uninfected.” He swallowed again, trying his hardest not to let his gaze stray downward. “Do you think you’ll be able to sleep now?”

Scully licked her upper lip with the tip of her tongue. “No,” she whispered, making no move to put her clothes back on.

Mulder stepped back over to her, hovering in her personal space for a moment as he got lost in her eyes, before kissing her soundly on the lips. “Can I help you with that?” he queried against her questing tongue, hands slotting into place on her waist like they had earlier.

“Please,” Scully breathed, and that one word was all it took.

He walked her backwards the few steps to the bed, yanking his shirt over his head and his boxers down his legs as she hopped on it, laying down with her head on the pillows. Mulder clambered onto the mattress after her, balancing over her with his forearms on either side of her face. “You’re so beautiful,” he found himself murmuring, but before Scully could respond, he was kissing her again, maneuvering so one hand could cup a breast.

She sighed breathily, chest heaving as he sloppily kissed down her neck and flicked his thumb over her nipple. She gasped and arched into his hand, her own finding their way into his hair, which she gripped heartily. Mulder groaned against her sternum, his hips slotting against hers as if Scully had his body into hers by a string. She wrapped her legs around him as he reached his destination, pressing a kiss to her neglected breast and promptly suckling her nipple into his mouth.

“Oh! Mulder...” Scully sighed, and he rocked against her, his cock becoming nestled between her labia. He groaned against her breast at the heady feel of her all around him, and her arousal slicking his cock. “Please, I need—”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Mulder repeated emphatically, his hand leaving her breast to position himself as he made his way back to her lips.

When he thrust inside her, it almost felt like the world stopped for a few moments. _I love you,_ he thought again. He came back to himself at the sound of Scully letting out a small sob. “I love you, too,” she told him, tears in her bright eyes.

 _Oh._ Mulder felt tears gather in his own. _Oh..._ He let out a breathy laugh as he kissed her again, matching grins on their faces. _To hell with not knowing each other for long._ He adjusted his arms and pulled out, swiftly pushing back inside Scully, transforming her grin into a silent gasp, her head pressing back into the pillows. Mulder gradually increased the pace, first pressing his forehead against hers, then kissing her fiercely as her legs hiked up his back, and finally suckling her nipples once more. “Oh, Scully,” he groaned. “I’m close.”

“Me, too.” Mulder frantically reached down between them to stimulate her clitoris, trying to emulate what he’d done earlier to make her come again. His efforts paid off: her hot inner walls clamped down around his cock as she came, leaving him to come inside her when the molten feeling that had gathered at the base of his spine released. “I’m on the pill,” Scully murmured distantly, her fingers listlessly combing through his hair as they recovered.

Mulder exhaled in relief and rolled off of her when he was able to move again, tucking her smaller frame against his own. “Do you think you can sleep now?” he asked again, and felt her smile against his shoulder. He pulled the comforter around the both of them, reveling in the feel of her body against his, sharing body heat.

“Yes, I think I can.” She looked up at him and cupped his cheek tenderly. “Thank you, Mulder.”

“It was my pleasure to help.” He kissed the palm of her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

When Hodge and DaSilva slid the storage room’s door open Scully stepped inside, noting the slide of the door as it closed behind her. She reached out towards what she believed was the chain for the light and pulled it. It revealed Mulder standing up across the small room, squinting at the light. _Has he been sitting here in the dark this whole time?_

“It’s just you?” he asked, voice low and gravelly from disuse.

“Yes.” Scully felt a little sick. _Was he infected when we had sex? Could he have infected me that way?_ But, no, she’d been checked since Mulder had been locked away in here.

“It’s one of them,” he insisted, shifting on his feet.

“No one’s been killed since you’ve been in here,” Scully replied, making sure her voice was as even as possible.

“So?” Mulder was on the defensive; it didn’t bode well.

“We found a way to kill it,” she started slowly, venturing forward by one step. “Two worms in one host will kill each other.”

“You give me one worm, you’ll infect me,” Mulder said, his voice nearly a growl.

“If that’s true, why didn’t you let us inspect you?”

“I would have, but you pulled a gun on me,” he hissed, leaning in close to her face. “Now, I don’t trust them. I _want_ to trust you.”

She nodded, digesting his words as she formulated an answer. “Okay...” Scully whispered, voice shaking a little bit. “But now, they’re not here.” She dared to meet his gaze again, unsure if he would cooperate.

After a tense second of eye contact, Mulder nodded minutely and stood up straight, baring his back to her. Scully inhaled deeply and yanked down the fabric of his shirt, taking a second to look for unusual movement beneath the skin before kneading at his back between and around his shoulder blades. Finding nothing, she fell back onto the heels of her feet, exhaling in relief. A smile found its way onto her lips as Mulder turned around, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. Sully met his gaze for a moment, long enough for him to glean her conclusion, before turning around and walking towards the door.

Suddenly, Mulder gripped her shoulder, wrenching a surprised gasp from her throat. Her mouth went dry as she turned her head to question what he was doing, but he held up his free hand and she understood. He was going to check her again; it couldn’t hurt to be extra safe, could it? Scully shivered a little when the pads of his fingers brushed against her neck, pushing her hair to the side. His lips met the skin of her neck just above the neckline of her shirt, and she gasped again.

“Mulder—” she started, but exhaled in a quiet moan when he pressed his body against hers.

“Scully,” he murmured against the skin of her neck where it met her shoulder. His hands ventured under her plaid shirt and undershirt to rest searingly on her abdomen. “What should I do?” His erection pressed against the small of her back, increasing when she let her head fall back against his chest and pushed back against him.

It was insane—absolutely _insane_ —but... “Fuck me, Mulder,” Scully found herself saying, and turned around in his embrace to wrap her arms over his shoulders. He moaned into their kiss, seemingly taken by surprise for a few moments, until he caught up with her and walked her backwards, pressing her against the door.

Scully was sure that Hodge and DaSilva were able to hear some of the noises she and Mulder were making, but the thought flew out of her mind when he yanked down her pants and underwear, helping her step out of them before tossing the articles of clothing to the floor. She quickly reached for Mulder’s belt buckle and unclasped it, shoving his jeans and boxers down to his knees. He picked Scully up by the backs of her thighs and crowded her against the door, his chest crushing into her breasts as his lips crashed into hers. Their kiss was fierce and raw, full of a passion she hadn’t felt during sex until Mulder; Scully pulled away for air, squeezing her ankles against his ass to press his erection against her.

He grunted, a broken, “ _Scully_ ,” falling from his lips. “So wet,” he whispered roughly, dragging his cock through her arousal. “Fuck, Scully, you’re perfect.” Mulder pressed his lips to the juncture of her neck and shoulder, laving at the soft skin there as her fingernails scraped along the back of his neck and onto his scalp.

Scully gasped when he thrust home, filling her in one smooth movement. “Mulder...” she moaned, dragging out the last syllable of his name like she had when he ate her out in the storage room. She hissed a low, “ _Yesssssss_ ,” when Mulder started thrusting with abandon, shoving her hand between them to rub her clitoris. Scully could barely remember that their haste was originally because Hodge and DaSilva were waiting outside, too busy chasing her own pleasure. “Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop,” she chanted breathily, her chest heaving.

The force of Mulder’s thrusts had her bouncing on his cock, her eyes closed and back arched. The thrill of illicit sex when she was only supposed to talk to him for a moment made it all the more arousing, and before Scully knew it, she was hurtling towards an orgasm. “Come for me, Scully. Come on.” She worked her clit fiercely, every thrust immediately followed by a small gasp. “Oh, Scully...” Mulder groaned when she pressed the fingers of her left hand against his lips, requesting entry. He gave it gladly, sucking her fingers into his mouth up to the knuckle until all of them were cool with his saliva.

Scully snuck her hand underneath her shirts to pluck at her nipples, alternating between the two. That, combined with the rough treatment she was giving her clit and Mulder’s harsh thrusts, brought her to orgasm in a record amount of time. She pressed her face against his shoulder, crying out into his sweat-stained skin. Three thrusts later and he was grunting into her hair, holding her against him tightly as if he never wanted to let go. When their breathing had largely returned to normal, Mulder set her down on the floor, gazing at Scully through hooded eyes.

There was a moment of awkward silence, and then:

“We should—”

“Yes, they’re probably worried—”

“Here, let me help you—”

“Thanks.”

Mulder grasped Scully’s hand once they were fully dressed and pressed a kiss to the back of it, his lips lingering there for a moment. It was a promise—a promise to get out of there alive, and together.


End file.
